


Tony and Steve confess to loving each other

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Stony Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) -All Media Typres
Genre: Getting Together, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow 1855 words of nothing but crap. First time writing this pair and first time posting anything like this. Please don't hate me. I know I slaughtered the story and if anyone has any suggestions to make it better suggest away. All characters belong to Marvel. I own nothing but the story line, plot (lack of plot), etc. And yes I know there's more dialog than actual story but I believe in the power of words so sue me. Hope you enjoyed. Even though you probaly didnt. Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Tony and Steve confess to loving each other

Tuesday morning 11 a.m.

"Phil? Where's Clint? And Tony?"  
"Clint's still asleep. I assume Tony is as well."  
"He's not. I checked before I came down. He promised Thor he'd play the Wii with him today, and he's getting restless."  
"I don't know Bruce. He couldn't have gone far, Steve's still here."

Just then Steve walked into the kitchen his jeans slung loosely on his hips.  
"Definitely didn't go too far."  
"Who didn't go too far?"   
"No one Steve."   
"Where's Tony?"   
"Well isn't that the million dollar question?"   
"What"   
"Nevermind"   
"So you haven't seen Tony either"   
"No. Why?"   
"It's just- well we had plans today. For an hour ago actually."  
"Aww were the love birds going out?"  
"Number one we aren't love birds, or lovers, or boyfriends. Unlike you and Clinton sir. Number two, no we weren't going out. He was going to teach me French."  
"So a study date."  
"Yes. A study date."  
"So you admit it was a date?"  
"Wait, no. Not a date. Just a uh a um tutoring lesson."  
"Mhm. I'm sure it was Captain."  
Steve blushed scarlet and replied sassily, "Anyway. So where is your boyfriend sir?"  
"Bed."  
"No. 'M awake now. I demand good morning kisses, a hug, and possibly coffee."  
"Demand?"  
"Okay, would like."  
"Better." Phil got up and kissed Clint before passing over his coffee. Clint grinned like a maniac.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Phil responded grinning as well.  
"And Steve?"  
"Hm?"  
"Stark's gone."  
"Gone?"  
"He left last night. Said he had something important to do."  
"Did he come home?"  
"No. And please be a little less obvious."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Clinton."  
"I'm sure you don't."  
"JARVIS did Tony return home at all last night?"  
"No Captin Rogers, he did not. But he has returned now."  
"Tony!" Steve called out, his whole face lighting up as he scrambled for the door.  
"Tony?"  
"Mm? Hi baby."  
"Tony are you drunk?"  
"Just a lil bit. S'kay can still walk."  
"Tony you need to sit down! Before you fall, or pass out!"  
"M fine." Tony gritted out while stumbling further into the house.  
"No sit. Were you out drinking all night?"  
"Not all night. Most of it I spent walking around looking for courage."  
"Courage for what you're not afraid of anything."  
"I'm afraid of a lot of things. Mostly losing you."  
"Losing me? What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."  
"Maybe. But you will. Everyone I love eventually leaves me."  
"Tony what you love me?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Your-well. Youre you. Captain America, America's Golden Boy, super soldier, Avenger, and I'm just me nothing special."  
"That's not true Tony. You're a genius, multi billionaire, philantropist who created his own element. You're an Avenger, and a damn good engineer. You are special, and I love you." Tony look up his eyes watery and smiled sadly before he raised up on his tiptoes and kiss Steve harshly. Steve gasped in surprise and pulled back breathing shallowly. He looked down at Tony and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man upon seeing a few tears on his cheek.  
"Shh Tony don't cry please."  
"Sorry." Tony hiccuped out, wrenching himself out of Steve grip before fleeing to the bar houseed in a tiny room off the dining room and locking himself in behind the glass doors. Steve stood alone in the hall for a moment pressing his fingertips to his mouth before Phil and Clint walked into the hall holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the others hand in their free one.  
"You alright there Steve?"  
"Oh -um- yes I'm alright." Steve blushed while responding and dropped his hand back to his side.  
"You sure? You look frightened."  
"It's not fear Phil. Not only anyway. Stark finally did it huh?" Clint interjected before Steve could reply.  
"Did what exactly?"  
"Kissed you. Admitted he's in love with you. Locked himself up somewhere to avoid you and the disgust that he fears you will harbor towards him now that he's acted on his desire."  
"Desire? Disgust? What do you mean exactly Clint?"  
"Disgust because he desires you. Desire because he wants you, he needs you."  
"I don't understand."  
"He needs you body, mind, soul, and heart. Flaws and all. Hell your name is the one he moans every night. You're the one he begs to go harder, faster, to show him who's in charge. You're the one he whimpers for in the middle of the night, the one he screams for. He pants after you like a b**** in heat. Steve haven't you noticed how he stares at you like you're the only one in the room in the city in the country and the f****** universe? Steve, he desperately wants you."  
"Oh."  
"Oh? that's really all you have to say Steven?"  
"Well what am I supposed to say?"  
"How about you love him? How about how happy you are?"  
"I said I loved him and he ran away!" Steve yells back getting angry that he was being accused of not telling Tony the truth of being a hypocrite in a sense.   
"Okay!" Clint called from his bedroom door way down the hall before dragging Phil into the room and slamming the door behind them. 'At least they shut the door this time.' Steve thought before going to the bar room doors to try and convince Tony to let him in.

Tuesday afternoon 12:30 p.m.

Bruce walked through the hall on his way to the elevator to get to his lab when he paused seeing Steve leaning against the glass doors to Tony's personal bar looking defeated.  
"Hey you okay there Steve?"  
"Hello Dr. No I'm not ok. Tony wont open the doors so I can't get to him."  
"What'd he blow up this time?"  
"Nothing."  
"Caused trouble?"  
"Nope."  
"Slept with the wrong person?"  
"No."  
"Drunk too much and ran his mouth?"  
"No. Well yes to the drinking."  
"Okay so what he do?"  
"Stayed out all night, then came home and said that he's in love with me and locked himself up."  
"Okay well I'll admit that's a little weird, but Tony has only loved women before, well just Pepper really, but he has slept with men before. Just give him some time I'm sure he'll come out soon enough."  
"Okay I'll just go do something until then I guess."  
"I think that's probably for the best." After their brief conversation both men went their separate ways, Bruce to his lab, and Steve to the kitchen to find something to eat since he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. As he was finishing his sandwich JARVIS interupted to let him know that Tony had finally left the bar room and was heading for the library on the next floor. Steve dropped the last bit of his lunch on the table and ran up the stairs since Tony wouldnt able to stop him getting in that way. Just as he opened the door and stepped into the room, Tony stepped out of the elevator down the hall. Steve decided not to let him know he was there since he'd probably run away again, so he stood in a corner behind a low shelf that held all his sketch books and pencils. After Tony walked in and settled down Steve crept closer to see what he was looking at. After realizing it was one of his sketchbooks Steve looked harder at the drawings and realized that it was the one that held every sketch of Tony he's ever done the whole time he'd lived in the Tower. After a few minutes of flipping the pages, Tony stopped and stared at a sketch that took up two consecutive pages before Steve pulled the book away embarrassed.  
"What the f***?" Tony yelled spinning around to face Steve.  
"Sorry Tony, but you can't look at this. Where'd you find it anyway?"  
"It was in the workshop. Why can't I look at it? It seems to be filled with pictures of me. Also how do you know how I look asleep?"  
"I don't. Not really any way."  
"Then why does that look like my bedroom?"  
"I've seen your bedroom Tony"  
"You've never seen me naked in bed before."  
"No."  
"Then explain why this look so realistic."  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"It's based off your habits. Whenever you sit you always pull your left leg up and tuck your ankle under your thigh, you smile when you think no ones looking. Your gorgeous, even though you'd deny it."  
"Would not."  
"Would to. You'd look gorgeous asleep in that giant bed of yours wearing nothing but my t-shirt."  
"Look better wear nothing at all."  
"Tony I love you, but seriously shut up."  
"Okay okay, but if I'm wearing clothes you better not be."  
"Tony I sleep naked anyway."  
"Come here." Tony crooked his finger in a come hither motion at Steve as he comes over the back of the sette and sat beside him.  
"Closer." Tony breathed while inching away from Steve at the same time.  
"Closer. Come on Steve I know you can get closer."  
"Tony stop moving away from me."  
"Come on Steve, closer."  
"Tony stop."  
"No, come over here and make me."  
"Tony." Steve jumped on Tony and pinned him to the seat with his hands above his head.  
"Mmm, I love when you use your super strength. God your sexy."  
"Shut up"  
"Make me."  
"Fine." Steve laid a gentle kiss to Tony's lips before moving back down the sette to sit by the armrest.  
"No." Tony growled before launching himself at Steve only to be pulled into the super soldiers lap. Tony wiggled around trying to get comfortable when Steve kissed him again. He whined when Steve thrust his tongue into his mouth, and ground his hips against the others while clinging to Steve's broad shoulders.  
"Tony stop."  
Tony didn't stop and when Steve grabbed his hips forcing him to stop, he whined again at the loss of friction on his groin.  
"Please."  
"Tony - I don't - I mean."  
"You don't want me do you?"  
"What? Of course I do"  
"Then what Steve?"  
"I've never-"  
"Is it that I'm not a girl? Are you still in love with her?"  
"With who?"  
"Aunt Peggy?"  
"Tony who told you I was in love with Peggy?"  
"Everyone."  
"Tony I was never in love with Peggy. I thought I was in love with Bucky. That's why I went and followed him to war."  
"Oh so when you crashed?"  
"It was to follow him."  
"Oh."  
"But I wasn't in love with him Tony. And whatever gods or fate that allowed me to survive knew that. Crashing that plane and being frozen for 70 years was the worst and best thing I've ever done."  
"The best? How?"  
"It brought me you."  
"No Steve, it brought me you."  
"It brought us each other, and that it what matters."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"I love you."  
"And I you. Mon petite amor."  
"I'm not little Tony."  
"I know come on I want to watch a movie. "  
"Anything for you Tony. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow 1855 words of nothing but crap. First time writing this pair and first time posting anything like this. Please don't hate me. I know I slaughtered the story and if anyone has any suggestions to make it better suggest away. All characters belong to Marvel. I own nothing but the story line, plot (lack of plot), etc. And yes I know there's more dialog than actual story but I believe in the power of words so sue me. Hope you enjoyed. Even though you probaly didnt. Sorry.


End file.
